Wasted Space
by SolitaryMist
Summary: Kyoya looked down at the back pages of his book. He shook his head at the writings his younger days. Such wasted space. He never did get her name...
1. Prologue

Hey all! New story time! I hope you like it...

*Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... but if I did, I would've demanded more anime episodes...*

* * *

Kyoya Ootori stood in his family's hospital reception lobby. He was placed quietly in his father's shadow, in more ways than one. For an eleven year old he was exceptionally disciplined. Then again, a large business family could do that to you.

"Kyoya."

"Yes Father?"

His father scowled and pushed up his glasses, "We want our patients to have a nice stay. Smile boy," he looked down and whispered, "Don't mess this up."

Kyoya put on his instant smile. It could fool anyone. Even himself. It was a meeting day for his father and older brothers. Some people from a big American hospital wanted to discuss a few matters, though what they were he didn't know.

"Father what do you wish for me to do?" Kyoya asked.

Yoshio reached into his suitcase and pulled out a black notebook to hand to Kyoya, "Write something. Observe people and put what you've learned on paper."

A man came through the front doors and shook hands with his father. After they were gone, Kyoya wandered down a hallway. He stopped by a water fountain and smiled at passing nurses. A little girl being pushed in a wheelchair stopped outside a room across the hall. Her long blond hair cascaded down the length of her back.

Her nanny said, "I'm going to talk to the doctor." she glanced at Kyoya, who ducked his head immediately, and she smiled at him sweetly, "I think you'll be fine out here."

"Thank you Molly," the little girl said. She stared out the window at the courtyard gardens as a butterfly fluttered its way across view.

"Excuse me miss, but are you having a nice visit?" Kyoya said with a small bow.

"Oh, yeah this place is great."

Kyoya wrote in his notebook, "That's good to hear. My family strives for our patients' satisfaction."

The girl grinned, "Well you've done a great job. Ootori?"

Kyoya reset his glasses and snapped his book shut, "Yes, Kyoya Ootori. It's nice to meet you. What school do you go to?"

"Ouran Elementary."

"What class?" Kyoya had never seen this girl.

"6A."

"…Where do you sit?"

"In the back left corner," she quirked an eyebrow. Where was he getting at?

"Ah," he said scribbling in his notebook, "that explains it." His notebook was suddenly out of his hands, "What the…?" the girl was madly writing in his notebook. So fast in fact, that smoke was coming from the paper.

"What are doing?!" Kyoya cried.

"Look!" the girl squealed showing the contents of the black book, "It's a kitty!"

What Kyoya looked at was clearly a pony. But he went along with it anyway.

"It's pretty," he commented_. She must be in here for mental reasons,_ Kyoya thought. But the girl seemed kind enough, and she was a little pretty…

Molly came out the door, "It's time for your appointment dear."

"Ok," before disappearing into the room, she leaned back and said, "Remember to look for me in class on Monday Kyoya!"

Kyoya grinned and replied, "Don't worry miss, I will."

* * *

Short, it was. To come, there will be more. Why I'm speaking like Yoda, I don't know. Review, you will.


	2. Butterflies

Helloooo! To start off, I am so sorry that this took so long! Let's just say I had a crap load of stuff happen during the last year, so writing had taken a backseat to everything else. Please enjoy this somewhat short chapter, I promise they'll get longer! I'd like to thank anyone who's read and reviewed. So please, read and enjoy!

* * *

The first day of school is always terrifying. But it's worse when you have to wear a God-awful yellow poofy dress.

_What the Hell is wrong with this school?_ Ren thought angrily, _They don't even give you the dignity of a shirt and skirt! Back at home I could wear anything I wanted to school, _she fumbled with her bow and gave up._ Damn school…_

She heard sobs out in the hallway and footsteps coming fast, "Oh no…"

"MY BABY'S GROWING UP!" Ren's mom burst through her bedroom door and crushed her in a bear hug, "Oooh look at you, you're so beautiful!"

"Mom, I'm a third year. Don't we go through this every-"

"Oh if only your father could see you!" she stepped back and whipped out a pink frilly box, "See? I made you a lunch! Look here, My Little Pony fruit snacks!" she rummaged through more things that any self-respecting dentist wouldn't approve of.

"Mom that's sweet, but-"

"Oh I'm so proud! Maybe I should come to school with you and beat the guys off of you!" Oh God. Mom coming to school.

"Mom! Breath! Your face is turning purple," she informed, "I don't think the school would appreciate that either. I think it's against the rules. Or the law. I don't know, whatever floats your boat." _We won't even have that problem to begin with..._

"Oh, I know. You can't blame me for worrying. Got your cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Call me if something happens."

Ren laughed lightly, "You know I will," she looked at the clock, "Holy shit I'm gonna be late! Bye Mom, love you!"

"Watch your mouth! Love you too!"

Ren loved the gardens at the front way. Besides the peeing fountain. That was weird. She was so wrapped up studying her schedule, she didn't notice until it was too late that she made acquaintance with a large hallway column using her face.

"Ow. I can't feel my nose…" a hand extended her way. Ren gladly excepted the gesture and gave a half bow to the girl, "Thank you. I probably look like an idiot."

"No worries. I was just like you on my first day here. I even got lost." she bent down to help pick up Ren's scattered mess.

Ren sweatdropped, "It's that obvious? Thank you again, I'm Ren."

"Syoko."

Ren took the seat next to Syoko in first period. The girl on the other side of her was messing with people with a laser pointer. She swiveled around so the dot was right on Ren's forehead, "Look at this. A newbie. Syoko, know what that means?"

Syoko sighed exaggeratedly, "No, Ame, I don't. Although I do hope you remember what happened to the last new kid you tried your social experiments on."

Ame bristled, "Hey, don't bring that up. No, I meant it means she hasn't met the Host Club yet."

Ren was alarmed by the way both girls turned to her at the same time. And by the evil gleam in their eyes too for that matter.

Syoko and Ame dragged her to Music Room 3 after school. Ren couldn't say no, she was lucky to already have friends. The giant pink double doors opened and a stream of rose petals made an elegant swirl around them. The melody of an orchestra complemented the scene of girls clustered around something Ren couldn't see.

"And the purpose for this is what again..?"

"It's simple. The guy's entertain the ladies for a change." Syoko explained. She then introduced Ren to everyone from a distance, "President Tamaki Suou Vice President Kyoya Ootori, twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka."

"Idiot, the Devil, mischievous, eighteen, and quiet." Ame gave input, respectively.

"I see." said Ren. She took a cookie off a tray offered to her, then did a double take at who has holding it. A girl?

Curious, she asked, "How come you're a Host?"

Ame touched her on the shoulder and put her fingers to her lips. The two friends led Ren to an ornate sofa and looked at her seriously.

"Never speak of Haruhi's secret. She owes the Host Club a huge debt, and they worked out a deal for her as a Host," Ame said.

"You see," Syoko put in, "when they all first met Haruhi, they kinda thought she was a boy. She doesn't care if people know what gender she is. It's weird."

Ame rested against the arm of the sofa and said darkly, "Plus, Tamaki would have a nervous breakdown if she left the Club. No one wants to deal with that."

~~o~~

Amazing. This young woman knew almost instantly that Haruhi was a girl.

_Then again_, Kyoya thought, _so did I_. _But none of our other customers have even the slightest clue._ It was fortunate Syoko and Ame had the courtesy to dispel the problem before it even happened.

This girl was unfamiliar, she must be a new student. Kyoya jotted down a reminder to look into her later.

~~o~~

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble," Ren said apologetically.

"I don't know how the rest of these airheads haven't noticed," Ame mused, "Besides, Haruhi's eyelashes are way too perfect..."

Honey ran up to them holding Usa-chan with the ever present Mori in tow. "Syo-chan!" he exclaimed in delight hopping into her lap, "We missed you last week! But we heard the Art club did really good, did you win anything?"

"Oh, um, I placed first in the manga division, but I got seventh in realism," the brunette replied embarrassed.

"Wow! That's great! Isn't it Mori?" he said with huge shining eyes.

"Yeah." was all Mori had.

Syoko's face was burning by then, "Honey I made you a cake again," she removed a beautiful strawberry cake with white frosting from a bag by her feet. The little blonde's eyes never left the treat while Syoko placed it gingerly on the coffee table.

"He's eighteen? He's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Ren squealed as the Lolita savored his first bite with supreme cuteness.

"Mmm-mmm!"

"So Ame," one redhead slid up with a mischievous smile.

"Who's your new toy?" the other finished clinging on his twin.

"Boys, this is Ren. She just started here at Ouran today," Ame replied, "Be gentle, we don't want to scare her off."

"Only if she answers right..."

"...In the Which One is Hikaru Game!" they proclaimed in unison. The little devils pressed closer with anticipation, making Ren extremely uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know! I just met you guys, I can't tell you apart that quick!" the brunette shrank back so that the sofa was practically absorbing her. The twins' smiles grew more sinister in their delight at tormenting the girl. Ren threw a pleading look at Ame.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that's very ungentleman-like of you. This young woman is a new guest and needs to be treated as such." Kyoya said with an air of authority. He pushed up his glasses and gave a small smile, "Please excuse them miss, they are the little devil type. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Oh, come on Senpai, we were just having some fun with her," Kaoru whined.

"And besides," Hikaru added, "She doesn't seem like the type to request anyone anyway. Anyone who's friends with Ame isn't your stereotypical 'normal'"

"Ok you two," Ame growled, eyes blazing, "Let's see if we can find some fun over here!" she began dragging them elsewhere by their ears, but before they left she stopped to whisper to Ren, "Beware of the Shadow King." and with a playful wink she carried on dragging the complaining twins.

"Despite her namesake, Ame can have a rather blunt nature. I am Kyoya Ootori, and it is a pleasure," he said with a formal bow and flourished a violet rose from out of no where.

"Ren Kaiyo," she said accepting the rose, "It's nice to meet you." she subconsciously fidgeted with the stem. She tried to repress the color surfacing in her cheeks, she wasn't used to boys giving her so much attention.

"Hey Kyoya?" a girl came up with a group of her friends, "We were wondering if you had anymore of those calenders?"

"Why yes we do ladies," he said brightly, "And should I mention that for every three you purchase you are entered for a chance to win a weekend trip with the Host Club to one of my family's spas? Only six winners will be chosen," he tacked on slyly.

"I'll take nine!" she exclaimed.

"Me too!" the rest chimed in all at once.

_So he's a money shark, _Ren observed, _great. Wait- Ootori?_

"Excuse me, but did you say Ootori?" Ren asked looking into his onyx eyes.

"Yes, that's right." he confirmed cautiously.

"That's great! My father went to one of your hospitals frequently! You did an excellent job, he enjoyed it as much as you can enjoy a hospital. The treatment was great, as well as the service..." she stopped before continuing shyly, "Forgive me, but we owe you and your family very much. Thank you."

"It is truly our pleasure ma'am. We are always glad to hear about our clients' well-being. I trust your father's recovery is going well?" after the words came from his mouth Ren's demeanor fell, causing him to pause his unyielding recordings.

"Because of the Ootori facilities, he had the chance to actually die comfortably. That option wasn't really offered anywhere else. Thank you."

Before Kyoya could reply, he was interrupted as Ame called, "Ren, we're leaving," with Syoko already halfway out the large double doors.

Ren smiled before joining the other two girls. As they left the roseate room, the twins waved to Ame with Honey in the background munching happily away on his cake. Along with a very quiet Kyoya to regard their leave.

~~o~~

With his last request session for the day over, Tamaki came and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "What was that all about Kyoya?" he laughed. He trained his gaze on the trio as they departed.

It took a moment before Kyoya said, " Business formalities."

* * *

Please tell me what you think! If you are slightly interested, please give it a chance! Please review! Merci Beaucoup!


End file.
